Over the past several decades, the use of and demand for semiconductor components or semiconductor-related components have significantly increased. This rapid increase in the demand for semiconductor components can be largely attributed to individuals' and businesses' desire for computers and other electronic products, more specifically faster, higher quality, more reliable, and/or more advanced computers and electronic products.
The manufacture of semiconductor components typically includes one or more inspection processes for determining and/or ensuring the quality of manufactured semiconductor components. The inspection of semiconductor components (e.g., film frames carrying whole, partial, or diced wafers) typically involves capture of images of the semiconductor components and processing the captured images to thereby detect defects that may be present on the semiconductor components.
Generally, semiconductor components need to be transferred and placed onto a displaceable table, for instance a vacuum table or chuck, before images of the semiconductor components are captured using an optical inspection apparatus. The vacuum table is typically displaced along Cartesian coordinates to enable displacement of the semiconductor component placed thereon such that images of different portions or areas of the semiconductor component can be captured.
To ensure effectiveness and/or accuracy in the inspection process of semiconductor components, the semiconductor components need to be spatially aligned prior to inspection (e.g., image capture) thereof. Therefore, semiconductor components need to be spatially aligned when placed or disposed on the vacuum table.
There are several existing methods, techniques, and/or apparatuses that facilitate spatial alignment of semiconductor components when said semiconductor components are placed on vacuum tables. For instance, sensor(s) and/or alignment element(s) can be carried by or coupled to the vacuum table to facilitate or effectuate semiconductor component (e.g., film frames and any component(s) carried thereby) alignment on the vacuum table. However, such sensors and alignment elements can increase complexity and/or cost of manufacture of the vacuum tables.
Many existing semiconductor vacuum tables or chucks carry or include ejector pin(s) that are configured and/or positioned to movably extend above the plane or surface of the vacuum table. The ejector pins can be extended a given distance above the surface of the vacuum table to receive the film frames and any component(s) carried thereby, for instance from a robotic handler, arm, or like transfer mechanism. After receiving the semiconductor component, the ejector pins can be lowered to a level at or just below the surface of the vacuum table in order to place or rest the semiconductor component on the surface of the vacuum table. The ejector pins can also be used to spatially align the semiconductor component on the vacuum table, for instance in relation to alignment markers or structures that are carried by the vacuum table. For allowing or facilitating subsequent removal or pick up of the semiconductor component from the vacuum table, the ejector pins can be extended to thereby lift or raise the semiconductor component a distance above the surface of the vacuum table such that the semiconductor component can be picked up by a robotic handler, arm, or like transfer mechanism.
There have been efforts (e.g., research and development efforts) to explore ways, methods, and techniques for increasing throughput or efficiency of systems involved in inspection of semiconductor components. For instance, increasing the speed or rate at which semiconductor components can be transferred to and from a vacuum table can help to increase overall semiconductor component inspection speed. However, many existing methods and techniques for increasing the speed associated with transfer of semiconductor components (e.g., transfer of semiconductor components onto a vacuum table) also increases the complexity and/or cost of manufacturing and/or operating the system associated with said transfer and inspection of semiconductor components.
The use of ejector pins with many conventional vacuum tables is also associated with a number of limitations. Ejector pins typically need to be positioned at different distances relative to each other for accommodating different sizes of semiconductor components (e.g., six-inch film frames, eight-inch film frames, and twelve-inch film frames). As a result, vacuum tables commonly require multiple sets of ejector pins, that is, a separate set of ejector pins for each size of semiconductor component (e.g., film frame) that the vacuum table is designed to carry. This increases complexity and cost of manufacturing associated with said vacuum table. In addition, ejector pins typically introduce gaps or openings on the vacuum table, thereby reducing the suction capability and/or vacuum uniformity on one or more portions of the vacuum table. In addition, when not properly (e.g., fully) retracted into the vacuum table, the ejector pins can cause unwanted damage or defects to film frames and any component(s) carried thereby.
Existing systems, apparatuses, and methods for handling and/or transferring film frames and any component(s) carried thereby have associated limitations, disadvantages, and/or problems. While improvements to semiconductor component manufacturing have been made, there continues to be a demand for simpler, more efficient, and more cost effective semiconductor component manufacturing (e.g., semiconductor component handling, transferring, alignment, and/or inspections) systems, methods, and techniques.